


Armin/Reader/Levi: Letters

by KawaiiDeku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Letters, Misunderstandings, Requited Unrequited Love, Smut Potential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiDeku/pseuds/KawaiiDeku
Summary: When Armin stops responding to your letters you are forced to find comfort in an equally quick-witted commanding officer. (Mostly Armin and Levi, but also some Marco and Eren.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, everyone. I thought My Hero Academia was the first fanfic I wrote, but apparently I was mistaken. I opened my old undergrad laptop and BAM. Found a 24 page long Attack on Titan fanfic. Everything was terrible, and there were a lot of out-of-character moments, but I figured I could clean it up and post it here. 
> 
> Levi and Armin is a weird triangle, I know. The original had a lot more Eren but but it was so badly written I had to cut a bunch out. So this is mostly Levi and Armin, but some Eren and Marco thrown in for fun. If I had to give it a predicted numerical breakdown of “screentime”:  
> Levi: 40%  
> Armin: 40%  
> Marco: 12%  
> Eren: 8%

** Chapter 1: That Day **

You were in a state of shock, trying not to unravel at the seams as the chaos followed close behind you. All you could remember was that you had been running for a very long time. You were out of breath but stopping was not an option. The echo of screams and destruction resonated violently behind. Your ears had been ringing since the catastrophic debris caved in your house. Your home, your family, your past… all of it lost in a swift kick. The titan had blasted a hole in the wall and taken everything with it.

Hair blowing in the wind you finally made it to your destination within wall Maria, all the while keeping your eyes peeled for your younger sister. Meri had been out with one of the local guards you trusted, collecting leaves and berries to help with dinner. Though Hannes made a hobby of inebriation, he had never shown himself less than capable when looking out for your sister. Therefore you were certain she was safe; unlike your father…

You wandered around the square, still searching. You had been forced to board the boat to wall Rose despite not having reunited with Meri. It had been several hours since the incident and the military police were handing out food rations to the refugees. You hadn’t been waiting in line, but a kind woman was gracious enough to hand you part of her share. Your appearance must have been extremely tattered and beaten to elicit the look of pity she gave you. You bowed with a smile to extend your gratitude.

You munched quietly on a nearby stoop for several minutes before a small brawl came about in the center of the square. Two soldiers were picking on a young brunette boy as the word ‘coward’ was tossed about. _‘Cowards?’_ You thought. _‘How could men who risk their life and limb to fight those monsters be considered cowards?’_ Curious as to how this began you walked over towards them. They struck the boy to the ground and another boy interjected on his behalf, pleading with the soldiers to show mercy. You were now close enough to hear the man in uniform say,

“Well keep in mind who’s giving up their share so you can eat.” Without thinking you bounded over to the soldier and extended your arm, offering your bread. It had a few bites in it, but you knew a hungry person wouldn't mind that. He looked taken aback by your gesture before pursing his lips. “Thanks, kid.” He muttered and you smiled. Your father had taught you to have the utmost respect for the warriors who fought the titans. The soldiers walked away as you were greeted by a very harsh response from the boy on the ground.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” A familiar scream resounded loudly in your ear. You turned to face the young chestnut-haired boy, who was glaring at you angrily.

“Eren.” A female voice said, dully. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the blonde helping him to his feet.

“It’s you!” He said, recognition shining in his round blue eyes. “F/N!”

“Armin...” Your expression softened. “I’m glad you all are safe.”

“Eren, you know Meri’s older sister.” Eren nodded in response. He certainly _should_ have known you, as you’d spent the better part of a summer helping his father make house calls. As you recall Dr. Yeager had never given you verbal permission to do so, but you followed him around nonetheless.

“I’m looking for her actually.” You stepped towards the group. “Have you seen her?”

“No.” Armin hung his head sadly, as if it were somehow his fault she wasn't there.

“Hey, it's okay.” You took his hands in your own. “We’ll find her.” Your optimistic disposition seemed to cheer him up.

Meri had lots of people coming and going at your place, but none more so than the three standing before you. In your humblest observation, Meri’s friends seemed to have the attention span of a hamster- and on most days about the same level of mental acuity. However, Armin struck you as the most evolved of the hamsters. He was not noisy and rowdy like other boys around town, nor did he enjoy the scuffles that Eren took great pride in. In fact, you could think of several occasions where Armin had been content just sitting in a room with you and reading while you sketched or did homework. On days where the other three favored athletic games, the two of you would trade books to read. You were even ashamed to admit that he once beat you in chess; an impressive feat for a boy his age. Assuming he was in the same class as Meri, you had a good two years on him.

“Armin.” You spoke gently. “Your grandfather… Did he make it out?”

“I don't know yet. But… our house was close to the interior gate, so I hope so.”

“…” You swallowed and looked at the other two. “And the Yeagers?” Mikasa turned her face away and Eren’s eyes clouded with angry tears. His jaw was set so tense that you feared his teeth might crack. “Oh no, I’m so sorry!” You put a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “M-my father- um… didn't make it either.” You bit your bottom lip to keep it from quivering. _‘I’m the oldest. I need to be strong for them.’_

“I’ll kill them all!” Eren growled, positively trembling with grief and rage.

“Eren. Now’s not the time.” Armin said softly, holding onto his shoulders to console him.

“He’s right. There’s not much daylight left.” Mikasa observed. “We need to find a place to stay.” Her words shot a pang through everyone’s gut. You and Eren were newly orphaned today, and Mikasa and Armin had been orphaned long ago. In fact, this was the second time Mikasa had lost her caregivers.

 _‘I cant imagine how she’s feeling right now…’_ You frowned, wracking your brain for a solution. Suddenly an idea came. _‘Aunt Birgitta!’_ You remembered you had a relative who lived within Wall Rose. You had only been there a handful of times but you hoped you knew where it was. “I think I know a place where we can go.”

“Really?”

“You three stay here and get your rations. I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Armin’s gentle visage reflected concern. “I can go with you.”

“It’s alright. I think I know where I’m going. Just promise to stay right here.” Mikasa and Armin nodded; Eren appeared to still be trapped in a spiraling mindset. You threw him one more sympathetic gaze before you took off running.

Down crowded streets you sprinted, rounding several corners, stopping only to find your bearings. Soon you began to recognize landmarks from past ventures. You came upon your aunt’s block near the outskirts of the village. “412 Goethe Street.” You wiped the sweat from your brow and caught your breath. “Found it.” Unfortunately your hopeful aura was tainted with gloom when you noticed the front door hanging off its hinges. Upon approaching the house looked dark. Against your better judgment- if Armin were here he’d be pulling you backwards by the sleeve- you dared to enter and quietly search the first floor. _‘Empty…’_ You had no idea what could have happened to your aunt. _‘Odds are she got paranoid about the titans and fled inward. …She always was a little strange.’_ You made your way back to the square to find the others. _‘It’s not much… but it’s at least a place to sleep until we can find something else.’_

You found the three of them a short distance away, having taken shelter under a local corridor. Eren and Mikasa had already eaten their share, but Armin apparently saved half of his own for you. You were extremely grateful, as you only just realized how long it’d been since you’d last eaten.

A light drizzle of rain greyed the skies, giving the abandoned old house an even more grim presentation than before. You felt a feather-soft touch on your arm, causing you to glance down at the blonde’s fragile figure.

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“I checked it out before and it was fine.” You answered with an unsure tilt of your head. “But I’ll check again if it makes you feel better. Wait here.”

“No.” Eren objected, stepping up with confidence. “I’ll go.”

“My hero.” You gushed with a cheesy smile and he raised his eyebrows at you. Eren stepped through the frame first, Mikasa following on his heels. _‘Are these two attached at the hip?’_ You wondered to yourself… but then you realized an uninformed bystander could make the same insinuation about you and the dandelion of a boy clinging to the back of your jacket right now. You pushed the hanging door out of the way and led him in by the hand. The other two had disappeared up the stairs as you and Armin crept into the room adjacent to the kitchen.

“Any food in there?” You whispered, eying the pantry door. The two of you paused in hesitation; that was definitely a big enough closet for a bandit- or worse- to hide in. His grip on your hand tightened as he shakily reached for the doorknob.

“Ngh!” In a fit of bravery he yanked it open, ready to flee at whatever menacing contents awaited inside.

“…” Much to your relief it was empty. “Phew.” You both let out a breathy chuckle at your own silly fears. But then-

DONG! DONG! DONG!

“UWAH!”

KRRRNCH!

“Uh-AHH!”

The ominous sonance of the grandfather clock had startled Armin, causing him to jump backwards. The floorboards gave way beneath his feet and he plummeted downwards, taking you with him and nearly yanking your arm out of its socket in the process. A sharp gasp and a crash later, you heard Eren’s voice call from above.

“Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine!” Armin answered with a groan.

“Same!” You echoed, taking in your surroundings. The hole above illuminated the room around you; a basement you didn't know existed. “Wow…” Your aunt really _was_ paranoid… But you had to hand it to her: she was prepared for _everything_. “Look at all the FOOD!” You exclaimed. Shelves full of sealed and canned goods lined the walls on every side. Barrels and unopened boxes lay piled high, some with potatoes and others with oats. “Looks like we’re gonna be okay for a while.” You beamed at Armin, who had already found the staircase that led to a trapdoor in the floor. Mikasa had disappeared from your view to lift the rug that covered it.

“We should do something about that hole.”Eren suggested once you had both emerged.

“And the door…” You added, grimacing at the pitiful sight. Armin suggested using the tablecloth to cover the hole, so that’s what you did. You were still unsure about the front door though. “But if the house has been abandoned for a while… I doubt anyone is going to come in anyway. It looks like the valuables were stolen a while back. …Or Birgitta took them all with her.”

“Mm.” Eren nodded in understanding.

“We should probably lock the bedroom doors though. Just to be safe.” That reminded you… “Oh. What are the sleeping arrangements gonna be?”

“We have four people and two beds.” Mikasa stated matter-of-factly.

“Two in each.” You shrugged. “That works.” But then which one would be sharing a bed with you?

“Girls and guys?” Eren suggested. You scrunched your face at the possibility of Mikasa roundhousing you in her sleep. Not that you could separate her from Eren in the first place.

“I have another idea.” You had the mind to push the beds together so it would be big enough to fit all of you. Armin seemed delighted by the idea that nobody would have to be separated from each other and tried his best to help you move the large bed. The four of you could hardly make the sturdy wooden frame budge, so you arranged both mattresses together on the floor instead. “Good enough.”

By now the sun was creeping downward, casting a crimson hue through the bedroom windows. It was a fitting reflection of the carnage of today; you imagined every city between here and your former home was painted red now. The pattering of rain came upon the roof, muffling the sound of your already-quiet footsteps. After a brief search you were disappointed to find only one spare blanket in the house. Upon reentering the bedroom with it you found Eren already sprawled face down in the middle of the bed.

“Poor thing. Must be exhausted.” You mumbled quietly and Mikasa nodded.

“Mm. But at least we’re alive. That’s what matters. …She would have wanted us to survive…” You knew exactly whom she was referring to and a solemn moment of silence passed.

“Try to get some rest.” You said to her as she crawled over to him- deftly, so as to not disturb his slumber. You settled on his other side and Armin sat down next to you. You fluffed out the blanket and draped it over the small blonde, who frowned at your action.

“But what about you?”

“It’s not cold tonight. You take it, Armin.”

“…We can share.” He timidly slid the cover over you, shimmying just close enough without actually touching you.

“Thanks.” You plopped your head down on the pillow next to Eren. “Goodnight, Armin.” You whispered it so quietly that you were surprised he heard it.

“Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2: Waffles and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your fill of Armin fluff here.

** Chapter 2: Waffles and Stars **

A light sleep welcomed you, a pseudo-conscious state filled with hazy colors. It wasn't long before the abstract shapes changed, taking on the form of your home. Meri’s favorite tree-swing near the wall came into view over a landscape of golden flowers. You saw her cheery round face and it was a happy dream. You traveled with her through the meadow for a while, jovially running over gently rolling hills. No words were shared, but a peaceful quixotic silence. Then suddenly her smile vanished, yielding a deep sadness. You stepped forward in concern as she choked out a sob.

“Mom!” She cried, but it wasn't her voice that came out. That was when you were jarred out of this world and your eyelids fluttered open. Eren was tossing in his sleep, crying out for his dead mother. You eyed Mikasa, who had yet to be stirred by Eren’s nightmare. You decided to wake him, not wanting him to relive the horrors he had just seen.

“Eren.” You whispered, nudging him gently. His eyes flew open, filled with panic and anguish. It took him a moment to realize where he was. “You were having a bad dream.” You placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and rolled over.

“It’s fine. Sorry I woke you.” His low utterance sounded strained.

“Eren…”

“Just go back to sleep.” It was now that Mikasa’s dark eyes met yours. She wordlessly placed a hand on his head. “Dammit…” He cursed when he realized you weren’t the only one woken by his outcry. At least Armin was still-

“It’s *sniff*… really all gone… isn’t it…?” A wavering voice came from behind. You turned to be met with two periwinkle orbs brimming with tears. It seemed as though he had been too focused on being optimistic for Eren’s sake that the gravity of the situation hadn’t set in until now.

“Armin, I’m sorry…” You extended your arm and halted mid reach, but unlike Eren, he didn't reject your comfort. He instead leapt into your embrace, using your collarbone to try and muffle his own sobs. You frowned deeply; it was honestly hard not to break down and cry with him, especially with Eren’s grief-stricken sniffles not far from your ears. You bit your lip and suppressed it. Perhaps karma would be just, and somewhere someone was being strong like this for your little sister. You plopped your cheek onto the mop of yellow hair. “I know I’m not your grandfather… but I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. I promise.” That sentiment seemed to soothe him somewhat, but your nightshirt had long since been soaked.

Eren eventually fell asleep first; his calm deep breaths and occasional light snores filled the bedroom. Armin followed shortly after, his tight grip around your waist falling slack.

\-------------------

You awoke to a mouthful of hair. Blonde hair. “Pleh.” You slowly forced your heavy eyelids open, finding Armin still sleeping soundly against you. Absentmindedly you ran your fingers through his locks, too tired to wonder if your action would wake him or not. A relaxed sigh escaped him and you noticed a tiny smile on his lips. _‘Oops.’_

“Are you awake, Armin?” You breathed, oh-so quietly.

“Mmm… Kind of.” He whispered back just as softly, not bothering to open his eyes.

“It’s not quite morning yet. You can go back to sleep.” In your half-conscious state you took a deep inhale, noting that your sleeping companion had an oaky calming smell that lingered in your nostrils. It reminded you of the outdoors, which struck you as strange. You somehow expected a bookworm like Armin to smell the way a library looks. But then you detected a hint of sweetness at the end, like brown sugar…

You couldn't describe why but it really made you crave waffles.

“Wake up, F/N…” A mild voice brought you back to your senses. “Mikasa and Eren are already up.” The sun was now high in the cloudless sky, casting an assaulting array of light into the room. You groaned and reached out when Armin’s comfy warmth left you.

“Mmf. C’mere… waffles.”

“Huh? What about waffles?” You half-opened your eyes to see him grinning widely at you.

“You smell like waffles.” You sleepily droned to him.

“ _I_ do?” He pointed to himself.

“Yeah.” You heard him chuckle at your dreamlike state.

“F/N, I think you were dreaming.”

“ _Or_ you smell like waffles.” You defended with more wakefulness in your tone now. He giggled again before falling silent for a moment.

“Do you… _like_ waffles?”

“Who doesn't like waffles, Armin?!” You threw your arms up helplessly and they flopped back on the bed with a soft thump.

You yawned on the way down the stairs. Mikasa and Eren were already munching on the various food reserves at the kitchen table. A cool breeze rolled in from the gaping front door.

“Morning, guys.”

“Morning.” They replied.

“Why didn't you wake me up? I could’ve helped with breakfast.” Eren looked up with a smug smirk.

“We uh… didn't want to disturb you two.” Armin blushed furiously at his answer and a brief awkward silence followed after. Surprisingly enough, Armin was the one to break it.

“F/N… I forgot to thank you for finding us a place to stay.”

“No problem. I’m glad I could help.”

“After breakfast do you… need some help looking for your sister?” The young boy offered, and you raised your eyebrows at him. He had someone he needed to be searching for too, yet he was putting it aside to help you. You noticed him gazing at you with a new and easily recognizable look; admiration would be putting it lightly.

“…Sure.”

And just like that you had a new shadow, keeping you company as you explored the unfamiliar city. You didn't mind it, his glaring pursuit of you. In fact it made you feel kind of strong and important, to have someone so thoroughly dependent on you, hanging on every word you said. If it were a boy you liked less you might have called it clinginess, but since it was Armin it felt more like exceptional loyalty. Not to mention companionship and physical comfort was something you both needed after the incident. It seemed like an ideal symbiotic relationship in your opinion. You even told him so recently when he inquired about his presence becoming a nuisance. You chose to use those exact words and it resulted in him grinning like a dork the whole walk home. It was cute. _He_ was cute.

Unfortunately days of searching quickly turned to a week or more, and you began to fret. Your tagalong noticed the dejection in your features when yet another soldier had no information on your sister.

“Hey, don't worry.” Armin placed a hand on your shoulder. “I hear that nearly sixty percent of the population fled inwards after the attack. No doubt they’re having trouble keeping track of everyone.” You plunked down on the cobblestone steps near the refugee barracks and sighed. “I’m sure you’ll find her soon. It should be easy once the new census is out. The walls are a finite area, you know.”

“…” You frowned as he sat down next to you. “Armin, you’re such a nice person.”

“Huh?” He seemed taken aback by the compliment.

“You’d be looking for your grandpa now… if it weren’t for me.” He seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

“Searching is productive for both of us. We could run into either one of them at any moment. So don't feel bad about it, okay?” His pleasant smile was contagious and you couldn't help but mirror it. It was as if the wise old soul of Armin’s grandfather was speaking through his mouth. You let your head fall onto his shoulder.

“Okay.”

…

Though you were more fortunate than most when it came to not starving, you all realized it would be prudent to prepare for the inevitable day your blessings ran dry. With the city oversaturated with expatriates from Wall Maria, your group rarely had to work in the fields. You were only called upon once every several days, as there were more than enough people to bear the workload.

Finding a day’s work was easy for Mikasa and Eren, as Mikasa’s- sometimes baffling- athleticism proved more than useful in a lot of ways. However, it took a bit longer for you and Armin to find something. During a famine, most shops were not frequented. Who had money to waste on anything but food? Fortunately a seamstress down the road caught sight of your sketches one day and felt you’d be suited for embroidery work. Clothes and shelter were also necessities it seemed.

“Is Eren still not back yet?!” Mikasa hollered up to the roof where you and Armin were sitting. Twilight had come and she sounded frazzled.

“Haven’t seen him.” Armin called back. “I wouldn't worry though. He probably just lost track of the time.”

“Ugh!” She let out a grunt of frustration and stormed back inside, adjusting her scarf with a dramatic flourish of the arm. Armin heard her fist bang on the hanging front door and smiled.

“Like a mother hen protecting her chicks…” He muttered low so Mikasa wouldn't hear, though he clearly meant in an endearing way rather than an insulting one.

“Mhm.” You fought back a tiny chuckle and returned to your supine position, staring up at the night sky. The breeze felt refreshing on your skin, though it had chilled considerably since the last breath of daylight. “It’s getting colder.”

“Want my cardigan? You can have it if you’re cold.”

“You’re spoiling me, Armin. Stahp it.” You joked, earning a half smile.

“I just want you to be comfortable. You work so hard to take care of us…”

“I wont take it. I refuse.” You grinned and lolled your head to the side to meet his gaze. “It looks better with your eyes anyhow.” His bashful reaction made your stomach flip. _‘Oh shoot. What on earth made me say that?’_ He averted your stare by focusing back up at the night sky, a light blush painted on his cheeks.

“L-look! You can see it now!” The blonde shot his arm upwards, then mentally cursed himself for his sudden inability to control his volume. He had almost quite literally squawked at you.

“Which one?” You followed the direction of his index finger, brushing against his shoulder to get a better angle.

“Uhm! The three in a row…” His eyes darted to the place where your shoulders met, then to your face and back up again. “…right there!”

“I see it.”

“Th-that’s Orion’s belt.”

“I remember learning that one.”

“Well, do you see the one that looks like a scorpion’s tail?”

“…” You surveyed the vast nest of sparkling dots. “No, I don't…”

“Exactly.” He smiled when your brows knit in confusion. “You see, even though those two are nearby, you wont ever see them in the sky together.”

“Huh? How come?”

“Orion sets while Scorpio rises. So you’d have to get up really early to see Scorpio. But then if you do you wouldn't see Orion anymore. It’s like a rivalry between constellations.”

“Celestial combatants…” You mumbled thoughtfully and Armin beamed at you. You couldn't help but catch his infectious smile again; he looked so excited to share his knowledge with you.

“Did you know that stars are just really old light?”

“Mhm.” You nodded once. “Did you know the moon controls the ocean’s tide?” His eyes sparkled in fascination.

“Really?!”

“That was in a book _you_ lent me.”

“I must’ve forgotten… Thanks.” He scanned his memory banks for more information. “Did you know… when a star explodes it’s called a supernova?”

“You’re making that up. That sounds like a drink they’d serve in the Jinae district.”

“No, it’s real! I swear!” He turned his body towards you, propping up on an elbow. You laughed at how passionate he was about convincing you.

“Haha. I believe you, Armin. I trust you.”

“…I trust you too.” He said it softly, as if confessing a secret. You felt a kind of warmth spread through you; it was so nice to strengthen a connection with someone you cared about.

“…Okay, smart guy.” You ruffled his hair playfully. “What’s that one?” You thought it might be fun to quiz him, to see how deep his intelligence really ran.

“Which one?”

“Down and to the left of Orion. The big bright one.”

“Oh. That one’s Sirius.”

“What’s serious about it?” Without warning he burst into a fit of giggles and covered his mouth to muffle it. “What?! What did I say?!” Your baffled expression only served to amuse him more. “Oh, fine! Forget about it!” You waved a hand at him.

“I’m sorry!” He squeaked out between laughs. “I’m sorry!”

“Alright. I’ll give you a hard one this time. If you get it than you’re smart and I’m stupid.”

“Hehee. You’re not stupid, F/N. I’m sure you know lots of stuff that I don't know. But what you said just now was cute.”

“Pffoo.” You blew air out between your puffed cheeks. This small darling of a boy was calling _you_ cute? Inconceivable. Clearly he had miscalculated your relative cuteness coefficients. “Okay. Tell me about the one above the serious star, a little to the right.”

“Huh... I don't know actually. I wonder if that one has even been named yet.”

“Why don't _we_ name it?”

“Name it what?”

“Uh… After us somehow.” You then proceeded to sound out various amalgamations of your names, but none of them had a ring to them. “Ehh… those names all sound kinda dumb.”

“Let's just name it after you then.”

“No way. You need to share credit for the discovery too.” You sighed. “Oh well. We can at least claim it until we come up with a better name.”

“What does claiming a star do?”

“It means… only we get to wish on it.”

“F/N, what would you wish for?” Your mind couldn't help but flash back to the titans’ massacre of your city, the faces of your family who you dearly missed, the plague upon humanity’s very existence.

“A lot of things, probably.” You replied wistfully.

“I’ll make a wish for you then.” Armin’s gaze returned to the sky and he folded his hands in a prayer-like position. “Dear star, I wish that F/N’s sister, Meri, was safe, and that she’ll find her soon.”

“You’re not supposed to say your wish in front of someone else or it wont come true.” You scrunched your nose at him but he simply threw you a sympathetic smile.

“I believe it will.”

The two of you were laying face to face now, voices hushed from the still cover of night. His cerulean eyes were catching and holding the icy moonbeams from above. With his matching cornflower blue cardigan and striking alabaster skin he appeared to be glowing.

“You’re the real star, I think, Armin.” The luminous silhouette blushed, but it was muted by a shield of tenebrosity. The star tucked his chin sheepishly, but his gleaming aura seemed to be floating nearer to your face. It was now at this tender ethereal moment that you realized your favorite color was definitely blue. It was surrounding your vision, captivating you, pulling you towards it…

“IS EREN NOT BACK YET?!” You both jolted apart at the piercing sound of Mikasa’s voice. “DAMMIT EREN! WHAT THE HELL?!” The two of you let out a breathy chuckle.

“Want to call it a night?”

“…Okay.”

 


End file.
